Frontline (Metro 2033 Level)
Frontline is a mission that takes place within the "War" chapter of the game. Here, Artyom must fight his way through the frontline between the Nazis and the Communists. Walkthrough The mission starts with that you lie in a baggage rack in a railcart on it's way to the frontline. Nearly by the end of the tunnel, the baggage rack gets broken and you fall out, underneath the railcart. At this point, you'll be standing in the tunnel with two options: You can go back and kill the two guards or you can leave the tunnel and enter a big hall. In the big hall however, there will be a gap between two railroads. The railroad you'll enter when leaving the tunnel, there will be a group of communists listening to a speech by a higher ranking officer. One again, you have two choices: *Kill as many communists as you can, and take cover. *Or you can take a staircase to the right and go underneath the railroad. Going underneath it, allows you to sneak around the enemies. One thing that should be noted, there are at least two ways to complete this mission, so being creative is definately an advantage here. Another thing you should consider, is that if you kill anyone at all in this mission, you'll lose an achievement. But if you kill everyone on the mission, you'll get an achievement. If you decide to sneak, and if you're quick enough, go down the staircase before any enemies does. If you sneak or go in with blazing guns, you will have to go down the stairs either way. A little bit further to the left of the initial tunnel you cam from, is a platform, if you go to the right of the platform, you'll see some airducts. Jumping on the airducts is recommended if you are going to sneak your way through the level. Image Guide This small image guide shows you how to get past the side-by-side bridges without being seen and helps to get an acheivment. start the mssion at X,move crouched up to the cart and sneak to the right of it. You will overlook two Communist's down on the lower floor. jump on top of the rail and face the farthest right hand wall.jump across to the slanted wall, and go along to A. drop down onto six small pipes and crouch underneath the lower bridge level. cross underneath and just before B there is an oil lantern, blow it out.continue to B, but watch out the two communists are exicuting a coward. go along the same six pipes as before and wait at the end untill they kill him, and walkaway towards the steps leading to the communist base. sneak along the lower level untill a break in the fence and go down to the pipe, continue along untill you find some glowing green mushrooms growing in the wall, there is a break in the pipes and you can easily get down. At D,on the lowest part, (the floor) watch out because you need to put on your Gasmask and wacth out for trip wires. At the end there isthe pipe leading to the nazi camp, it is alot easierif you switch off the motor as youpass before the stairs. A= Pipes, B= Exicution, C= Break in pipes, D= Trip wires and pipe, E= pnumatic sniper rifle (in train) and G= Cart Guide and image bySmish34 00:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia *You can easily aquire the Automatic-Shotgun (Bayonet) here very early on in the mission. At the back of the Communist outpost, there will be a staircase, go to the bottom and put on your gas mask. At the back of the flooded room you'll see a corpse with the shotgun beside it. *In the English version, some Nazi soldiers have a Russian accent, others have a very poor German accent spoken with a Russian accent. *In the original Trailers for the game, the two nazis at the end of the level both wore gas masks and completly black attire, but in the final version they use no gas masks and different attire. Category:Gameplay